


Dear Diary of Mine (Original)

by esme_e



Series: Esmee Riddle Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esme_e/pseuds/esme_e
Summary: I wrote this fanfic when I was 10 years old on FF.net. I went through an archive to find it recently for fun after having deleted it. It’s definitely crack. But I plan to rewrite it for fun and make it (slightly) less crack. No edits were made and original authors notes were preserved.Original Summary:Follow through the life of Esmee Riddle as her diary that she will never show anyone but somehow your reading it! Read about her troubles and adventures as she learns and grows at Hogwarts... with some surprises along the way of course (Rated T for eventual swearing and some ahem graphic dreams because she's the daughter of the dark lord, she's gotta have graphic dreams)Posted from 20 April 2013 — 23 September 2013
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Esmee Riddle Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201508
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning or The first entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh oh yeah SHERLOCK HOLMES! Sherlock:What! YOUR SAYING MY DISCLAMER FOR MY HARRY POTTER STORY Sherlock:The Harry Potter one, why? JUST DO IT Sherlock:Fine Esmee doesn't own Harry Potter
> 
> P.S. This counts for all chapters

Dear Diary of Mine,

My name is Esmee Riddle Daughter of Lord Voldemort and all that jazz I have 1..2..3 friends everyone else is afraid of me my 3 friends are Luna Lovegood,Bell Lestrange and Daphne Greengrass and I am a Were-wolves daughter, Anabelle Greyback's(OC... Maybe) to be truthful, people say that's her real name sand she was just bitten and adopted by the Greyback Family and to be honest I believe them, especially since mom told me it was true she said her real name was Natasha although she wouldn't tell me her last name. Would you like to know some stuff about me diary,Yes?

Well either way I'm telling you, my real name isn't Esmee, it's Esmeralda but since I despise that name, everyone just calls me Esmee. Also my favourite colours green,lime green and to be truthful I hate my father, I despise his motivations and actions but I doubt anyone except for my close friends will ever know that as its one of my closely guarded secrets, be thankful that I'm letting you know this diary.

Love,

Esmee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends my name is Esmee(not my real one but...) and this is about me sort of, sorry for the shortness, but its just the I first chapter and I am uploading it from my Quotev account (Esmee Riddle) and making a few changes oh and guess who Natasha is I'll give you a hint, she's from a movie, comment who you think it is and i will give a shout out to the winner ~Esmee signing out


	2. Seeing Bell Again and My Nightmare

Dear Diary of Mine,

I saw Bell again today "it's been so long" were the words she told me, it had been 6 months since we had last seen each other because of our family issues "and were going to Hogwarts tomorrow "I added, to anyone else I seemed nonchalant but Bell could see through my mask we had been thought to mold over our emotions and expressions "what's wrong Esmee" she asks carefully as and I admit it I can get quite explosive if someone hits a nerve "what if they say I have to go home 'cause of dad or mum"I jibber nervously to her no owing she won't tell another soul "you won't promise and if you do I'll come with" she says reassuring me "Thanks Bell, night" I say grateful she was trying to calm my nerves "night." She responds with a smiled as we split and head off to bed.

That night (last night) I had a terrible dream, I dreamt that I was stuck in an abandoned warehouse and a figure was coming towards me with a knife, already slick with blood. In the dream I started running for what seemed like my life and as soon as I was in his clutches and the knife gleaming ready to slit my throat. Then I woke up, my throat raw from screaming, I checked my throat jus to make sure there wasn't a knife there and tot my superise there wasn't. Diary, what could this mean, does it mean I will die soon, I hope not as I want to grow up one day, and help others of this world, maybe even protect them from dad...Maybe.

Your Owner,

Esmee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Longer this time! And now my frienas on Quotev are gonna be annoying me telling me to update *le sigh* Oh well ~Esmee


	3. Meeting Teddy and The Train Ride

Dear diary,

Today I am getting on the train and going to Hogwarts. I as you can probably tell am very exited at home everyone is scared of me, I hope I can make some friends before the sorting. Sorry rambling, either way I'll tell you what happened.

After a while of serching I found a fairly empty compartment with only one person in it "Hello"I say timifly to the stranger "I'm Esmee may I sit here" "Sure Esmee and I'm Theodore but you can call me Teddy" He repies with a small, barly noticeable smile "Thanks Teddy,Hey I know! Let's play Random questions, I'll start" I say excitedly "O-ok" he stutters out most likely nervous "What's your favourite food, colour and animal" I asked settling down "Sushi, Dark green and meerkat, you?" He replies curious "Mangos, Lime Green and wolf but I think that one is a little biased" I slip out mentally face-palming afterwards "Why"he asks "because uh Can you keep a secret" I says a slight hint of stutter could be found in my voice "Yeah" He says nodding "Great I'm a half breed of a were wolf but don't worry"I wisdom to him quickly as a look of fear flashed across his face "my Human traits are stronger so I just get hyper on the full moon" I finished looking for his reactions "Oh ok" he said relived in my opinion. "Mmm Hmm" I nodded slightly getting out a book, noticing him looking at him I smiled at him before saying a little too softly as he couldn't hear me "Beauty and The Beast" before noticing him straining to hear so repeating it a little louder, but not enough to hurt his ears "Beauty and The Beast" seeing his nodded I went back to my book, what it's a classic?

After that we just Read and Bell came and sat with us for the rest of the trip. Eventually though we got there. The castel was magnificent, like I always imagined it to be, tall and gray and beautiful but I'm running out of room on this page to write it for you so I'll continue it on the next page, I gotta go.

See Ya For Now,

Esmee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest, not sure though anyway, HAPPY C? Sorry my friend ~Esmee


	4. The Sorting and a bit of the dorms

Dear Diary,

I just had my sorting about an hour ago, here's how it went, I warn you though you won't understand some parts because I do not think you will ever talk to , I also wonder if anyone has ever asked for his naforenoon because of that question I want to talk to him again even more. Beck on topic now, here's how it went.

I had come up to stool when my name was called and felt something being placed on my head, it felt like a hat but it was so worn and torn that I couldn't be sure until I felt up onto the top of my head, when I felt the brim I heard a voice ringing in my ears, this is the words that were spoken to me 'Hmm good mind,cunning,loyal and but not as Brave as others would most likely be I don't know where do you want to go out of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin' I gulped thinking about it muttering timidly "Um M-mr. Hat, I would like to go in Ravenclaw Please if that's not too much trouble"I swear I could hear him chuckle and mutter 'a shy one indead, but a riot too' before saying 'Ok then to "RAVENCLAW" diary, incase you didn't know that last part was shout out and as I got up hearing the hat whisper "Farewell" I smiled and said softly taking it off my head "Goodbye"

I walked over Dumbledore was surprised for some reason I doubt I will ever Weasley, a girl i had heard about from my acquaintance,Draco was pale white, but that was noting compared to Harry Potter a boy I had also heard about, much to my unpleasure, Harry was even more (if it was possible) pale then Ginny.

Because of the fact that Bell was sorted into RAVENCLAW earlier I decided to sit beside her, I smiled at Teddy noticing that he was waving at me from the Slytherin table, waving at him I started on some of my favourite meat, digging in I listened to Dumbleodre's speech, of course I couldn't make any seance of it so I dropped it but I noticed some other Ravenclaws quickly writing it down on pieces of parchment, probably to figure it out later. I turned back to Teddy just in time to see him mouth to me 'Why am I not surprised?' I just smiled in response to that and ate my meat and salad getting up with the perfect that started leading the other first years and I to our dormitories.

I smiled flopping down on the bed after we got into the common room thanks to a perfect quickly answering a riddle for out door knocker. The beds were blue trimmed with bronze, not my favourite colours but I nothing against them so I didn't mind it and put away my clothes in the dresser that was standing beside my bed, a desk to accompany it. After I was done unpacking I got out you and started writing, now I'm here writing to you and am terribly sleepy, I must go now to sleep.

The Sleepy owner of you,

Esmee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest one ever, for sure. Ta Now ~Esmee


	5. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To respond to a comment that was: This is a cool idea! I'm a bit confussed though. When is this story set? Is Esmee in Ginny's year or Harry's year or am I completely off? Haha. Also, wouldn't Esmee be sorted into Slytherin if she's the Heir of Slytherin or  
> shouldn't Bell be sorted into Slytherin? I dunno. Just my ideas. But it's your  
> story and you are free to write it however you like. :-) Okay so Esmee and Bell are a year younger then Ginny, and two younger then Harry, also the fact that she was sorted into Ravenclaw was soposed to show that you can't judge people by their Family and such, hope that clears it up!

Dear Diary of Mine,

Привет (Hello in Russian, hint number two as to who her mother is) Diary it's Esmee here hot tell you about my day, oh and at the end my dream and, don't worry it's not as graphic as the last one, I don't know what had gotten into me. Anyway without further ado, my day!

Okay so I awoke at Six-o'clock sharp, just as I normally do and no I'm not insane, I don't know why people ask me that every time I trellis the and... Oh back on track. So I woke up at six and I hopped in the shower, the water warm as no one else had used it yet was spraying down my back for a few minutes until I got out ready to face my day. I got on my favourite shirt (for good luck) and my robes, grabbing a book I head off to The Great Hall to eat breakfast only to find it deserted, I guess thats what people meant calling me crazy for waking up at six-o'clock, others weren't even half awake yet, I sighed and sat down at my table alone and opened my book by Rick Riordan it was about a kid named Percy Jackson who was eleven and was the son of a Greek god, Posidian (did I spell that right, I don't know) and his best friend was a satyr enamel Grover who was soposed to lead him to camp half blood, that was as far as I got until a teacher came in at six-thirty almost dropping her tea (or maybe it was coffee I'm not sure but I doubt that's relevant right now anyways) in surprise at seeing me awake and reading a book in the Great Hall, not knowing what to say or something the teacher just sat down and nodded to me looking at me with a critical eye before opening her newspaper glancing at the front page, it had a picture of a man with sickly looking black hair who was in a prisoner outfit laughing almost like a maniac, but there was something about him, he didn't look proud his eyes, they held some sort of unknown emotion almost as if they were...Sad? I sighed at that because I knew it was just my eyes and it couldn't be true, yet somehow it was. My eyes were soon happy again as people started filtering in at about 6:55, and I of course was overjoyed until I realized that for some reason the Griffindors and Hufflepuffs were giving me quite a wide berth. That's when I realized that to my dismay theft they were judging me on how my father acted, _they shouldn't have done that, it's not my fault ha my father is a mass murderer, or my mother is an assassin_ (clue)... Oh, I'm sorry for ranting Diary, it's just that makes me so angry that they would judge me just on who my father is.

Okay diary, I'm back and and ready to tell you about how the rest of my day went, here we go. So after Bell got up and came, we ate and got our sceduels (AN: I also need a Beta for this) and walked out of the Great Hall planning to be the first ones to the classroom, as you can probably already tell that plan didn't work so well and we ended up having a little trip around the castle before arriving, the last ones to class. Thankfully as we weren't late we were just told off and ushered to our seats, the teacher was, in my opinion eager to start the lesson and most likely eager to be over with it too. My next class, Potions was a riot especially since we had it with the Griffindors, I have noting against them but they can be rather... Loud is an understatement, perhaps excited would be a better word And let me tell you, Professer Snape did not like excited children, much less excited Griffindor children. None the less it was fine once he had gotten them settled down... Until a Geiffindor boy named, Devin Maller (no one important) decided that, Hey he would throw porkupine nettles into Bell's cauldron before she took it off of the fire, making it blow up in her face. Once the riot had stopped and Bell had went to the Hospital wing turned to Devin taking off 30 points before dismissing the class, just as the bell rang.

That, my diary was basically the route of the whole day, someone got hurt, someone got blamed and punished, it's sad really all I wish for is peace, but we all know that's never, ever going to happen unless someone changes the ways we think. Okay so back on topic. The dream I had last night was a strange one it had my mum and she was talking to this guy, he kinda looked like except he had different features, mum appeared to be trying to talk him into something and he appeared to be trying to resist but I could tell he was slowly, very slowly giving in. Any ideas Diary.

Your confused owner,

Esmee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's obvious now and no I don't car for the differences in the timeline, my story I do what I want :D ~Esmee


	6. Some new people come in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Bravo if you managed to get here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends, this is the first chapter that hasn't been per written so it might not be as good as my others, still looking for a Beta so if anyone would like to help please do, surprisingly no one has figured out who her mother is, of course only one person had commented so my expectancy for you guys to get it is not very high but I still expected someone to even think of it

Dear Diary of Mine,

Today was our second day of school, I'm saying our because my friends, Bell and Morgan are writing with me. You already know about Bell but I don't think I've told you about Morgan, her real name is Morganna but we just call her Morgan because of the fact that its easier tot both pronounce and write. She, unlike Bell and I is in Griffindor and therefore can not write with us right before curfew as the Griffindors have to be in their common room by 8:00 and us Ravenclaws allowed to stay out until 8:30 to read in the library, which in my opinion is unfair to the Griffindors, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. Oh and we will all be writing in here at some point... I think anyway. Morgan's writing is gonna be underlined like this Morgan, Bell's writing will be Bolded like this _Bell_ and that how they will write for the time being anyway. So anyway after I had that long not-so-pointless introduction of my friends they will talk about themselves and stuff as I go get a drink because I just realized am terribly thirsty. Heyo! I'm Morgan incase you didn't know, but you probably did 'cuz Esmee introduced us, right Bell!? _Yeah Morgan, I think Esmee introduced us judging by what she just wrote._ Oh yeah, probably anyway, like Esmee said unlike these her and Bell I'm in Griffindor, house of the brave, but don't think that doesn't mean I'm smart, I know I'm probably not as snook smart as Bell and Esmee, but in my opinion I happen to be pretty smart. _Hello, so now that our good friend Morgan has stopped talking I might be able to say some things about me before Esmee gets back from her drink which is probably lemonade... Sorry, I was getting a little sidetracked there. I'm Bell and like Esmee am in Ravenclaw, Esmee and I met when we were little and have been friends ever since, since the story is quite long I'll put it at the end, as I was going to say I've known Esmee much longer the Morgan has and I know a few more things about her, oh she's coming back so I'll switch it I've to her._ Hey diary, hope my friends didn't bore you too much as I went and drank some lemonade. Now, I just realized that I haven ever started on my day which is what your probably here to listen/read about, or whatever you do with what we write down in here.

Okay, our day should be starting... _Now!_ So today was a bit strange, our teacher his aura was a bit different, like Uncle Fenir's or Mums, not like dads or , it makes me think he's a were like that and Morgan lives with him and she also says there's something funny about him but she doesn't know what. The reason I was addressing this in entry is because Morgan, Bell and I just had our first defence class together and as we all can feel auras in a way we all knew something was different about him, that and Morgan lives with him. So on the not of auras, you may want to know what that means, we'll all people can feel auras, it's like a sixth sense that everyone is born with. You know how when you feel like something bads gonna happen? Well that's the aura of the word around you warning you of that tragedy, and host of the time, it concerns you, like if someone in your family died at that moment or something. Now that can also happen around people so when Bell and I felt it when he passed us we immediately knew that he was something different, something un-human you could say, not fully of the human race. But he acted normal so we kept our cool and took our homework at the end of class and let me tell you for our first lesson it was a lot of homework, I mean 1 foot of parchment on the first day! Really It's unfair.

My next class of the day was Herbology and it was pretty uneventful, all we really did was plant some low level plants that we work on at home for fun... Hey! I don't! ... Sorry, Bell and I work on at home for fun. We didn't get any homework in Herbology today, but tube honest I didn't expect to anyway. Through Herbology we just talked about the strange feeling that we got when Professor Lupin walked by us, Morgan explained that she got that feeling everyday when she was younger but over the years it had dimmed down, she told us not to worry about it, I wasn't so sure. _Nor I!_ Hey! Actually I told you to ignore it for now! _Same thing!_ Diary, I just realized something, my friends argues way too much! _Do Not!_ Yeah guys, you do it's kinda annoying. _..._  
  


We had transfiguration next, there were a few eventful things, noting for the yearbook but they were eventful none the less. We had to transfigure a needle into a quill, to be honest it was pretty hard, but once you got the hang of it it's easy enough. I've learnt from trial and error (so much error) that the best way to transfigure small items is to visualize what their soposed to look like and then send magical energy through your wand which would be pointing at what you want to transfigure. I've never tried this method on larger items so to be truthful I have no idea how it would work, you would obviously have to put more magical energy and effort into transfiguring it, but other then that I think it would be pretty much the same, of course my magical core hasn't developed enough for me to even think about trying it. Hey, maybe if we try it together it might work... Maybe. _Hey, that's not a very bad idea Morgan, good job, but we would still probably have to wait a while and research a lot just to have enough knowledge that we wouldn't hurt ourselves when we attempt it._ Hey Guys? Kinda getting off topic here.

Okay, because our day was mostly like that and we Morgan had to leave and Bell has fallen asleep its just me talking now, I had a slight dream, mum has been gone for about a year now, I don't know if I've told you that or not. I keep getting dreams about her and in the last one that I had last night she was fighting talking with a man that had an eyepatch on some sort of airplane, they seemed to be talking about something important, but what made me nervous, scared even for some reason was that mum was in her assassins suit, a skintight black outfit that made her look dangerous, which I guess she was if you weren't someone she cared about. Thoughts on this diary, it really disturbs me.

Goodnight from your disturbed owner,

Esmee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on people, it's so obvious I'm laughing right now, really though ~Esmee


End file.
